HGU - The Beginning (OLD)
by LinkFelton
Summary: A new HiroGo Universe. All the info is in the paragraph before the story. This is a preview into my entire Universe I'm creating as well as my FIRST FanFiction.


**Hello!**

 **Welcome to my very first FanFiction. I've never written anything unless forced to like school, so unlike school I actually WANT to write this so I'll care about it. That being said, if you notice ANY mistakes, please feel free to let me know kindly, any** **hate will be removed. I use Google Docs so it yells at me if something's wrong, but let me know if there is a better way to wright things. Here is my plan for this FanFic:**

 **\- All of my stories will be part of the same Universe.**

 **\- Said Universe will be called the HGUniverse (HGU) (HiroGo-Universe).**

 **\- Yes this is a HiroGo story as well as my other stories part of this Universe.**

 **\- Yes I might be making Non-HiroGo stories in other Universe's.**

 **\- As far as pairings go in the HGU it is as shown:**

 **\- Hiro X GoGo | Fred X Honey | Wasabi X (Un-Decided).**

 **\- No I will not be reviving Tadashi Hamada in this Universe, though that doesn't mean he can't be in another Universe.**

 **\- We will be starting this Universe right where the movie left off (Minus the end credit scenes hehe)**

 **With that said I believe we will get right into the story. I have read a bunch of HiroGo and some ideas may be used (I.E. villains or enemy tech) but altered to how I think they should've been done. The only exception will be seen later on and I will give full credit to the writer. I just think the idea is so awesome to not used. This short story/One-shot will be a test of uploading and to see what type of reaction I get to my Universe. It's slight HiroGo with hints of HoneyZilla. Anyway, away with the story!**

 **-==+==- HGU - The Beginning -==+==-**

Hiro had just landed, riding on Baymax's back, in front of his garage workshop behind the Lucky Cat Cafe where he lives. He and Baymax went flying thru the city of San Fransokyo after Hiro had finally rebuilt Baymax and his armor after losing him in the portal on their mission to retrieve Abigail Callaghan. Is was a long 3 months work but in the end Baymax rebooted and a happy reunion took way. Now Big Hero 6 was reformed and ready to take on anyone in their way.

"That was ah-mAZING!" Hiro exclaimed as he jumped off Baymax. "It's so good to have you back buddy! I missed you." As he hugged Baymax.

"I am happy to be back, Hiro." Baymax said. "How is Aunt Cass? Has she been wll?"

"Oh, Aunt Cass has been okay buddy. The Cafe has been really busy, but I've helped as much as I could." As he walked over to his computer. "Anyway, I think we should work on some upgrades to the team's suits. Definitely since I've already strengthen your's since that accident." Hiro shuddering from remembering.

Every since he lost Baymax, Hiro has been trying to forget the whole thing. He's gotten better sure, especially since rebuilding Baymax, but the nightmares have lingered unfortunately. Hopefully tonight will be different now that he has Baymax by his side again.

"Hiro, are you okay? You have been staring at the wall for 2 minutes and 34 seconds." Exclaimed Baymax as he trotted closer to Hiro. "Are you getting sick? Might I suggest-"

"I'm fine buddy, I was just think was all. Let's get down to working on those designs" As he typed away on his holographic computer.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was at SFIT in the Nerd Lab working on their projects. Fred trotted in wearing his usual mascot costume and a pizza box missing half of it's contents. He sat down in his favorite lounge chair and opened the box to get another slice. When he closed it GoGo was their.

"WAHHH!...GoGo what the heck, don't you know not to sneak up people like that." Fred said with his trademark smiles.

"Cut it Fred. You know you can't just walk in here with pizza without giving me some. Need I remind you what happened last time?" GoGo questioned as she popped her gum, causing Fred to flinch in reminder.

"Riiiight...here help yourself, hehe." Fred said as he opened the box towards her, slightly cowering behind the box as GoGo grabbed a slice and walked away sending Fred a little smirk behind.

"When are you going to learn not to bring pizza in here Fred. She always gets you every time you know." Wasabi said as he came around the corner.

Fred just leaned back in his chair with the pizza box in his lap. "I'm guessing you want some to Wasabi. I could always get wasabi as a topping for you." He said with a smirk.

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" Wasabi yelled as he walked away sulking.

Fred just smirked and chuckled a bit as he watched his best friend walk away. _Woo, best friend? Well I mean, I guess he would be considering….No! I need to stop thinking about Tadashi. AGH! There I go again._ Fred visibly shrunk. He was having a hard time coping with the fact Tadashi was gone. Yeah it was what, 6 months since the fire, but it was hard. _I mean come on. Even Hiro has moved passed it. Well he does have Baymax, and I'm just….alone. I wish dad was always at the family island._ Fred was now depressed, but as it happens, Honey Lemon walked around the corner and saw Fred.

"Hey Freddy! How are y-" She stopped when she saw how down Fred looked. She slowly walked over pulling up a chair in front of him. "Are you okay Fred?" Honey asked as she put her hand on his knee.

Fred was startled back to reality at the touch on his knee. When he saw who it was his heartbeat sped up slightly and he visibly cheered up a bit. "Oh hey Honey! I'm okay, I was just…..thinking about things. It's no worry."

Honey smiled a bit as she noticed his mood change but lost that when he said that. "You were thinking about Tadashi weren't you?" she whispered.

Fred sunk a bit as look to the side in though. He smiled a bit, "How'd you know?"

"Fred, you where Tadashi's BEST friend and he was yours. Plus I can read you like a book!" She said with a very faint blush.

Fred on the other hand, you could see his blush. Though faint you could see and he smiled a bit. "Yeah I was thinking about Tadashi. It's just….Honey you've got GoGo staying with you. Hiro has his Aunt Cass and Baymax, and Wasabi has both of his parents at home. My dad's always on the family island and my mom is always on business trips. I'm just alone, in that big mansion and my thoughts." Fred sighed after finishing his little rant. "I'm sorry Honey. I-i shouln't be botheri-"

Fred was silenced by a hug from Honey who had a few small tears on her cheeks. Fred returned the hug with a sniff and they stayed there for a minute until Honey Lemon released from the hug, still holding his hands. "Freddy, don't be sorry, you're never a burden to us and if you ever, i mean ever, need to talk please call me. I'd be more than happy to listen or come be there for you okay?" Honey Lemon said with a more visual blush on her cheeks.

Fred smiled and said, "Thanks Honey, that means a lot." Fred and Honey Lemon where still holding hands and looking at each other. There was slight movement as they both seemed to move close to each other before GoGo came running around.

"Fred, Honey, let's go. There's a robbery going down at the San Fransokyo State Bank. Hiro and Baymax are meeting us there!" GoGo said as she ran passed to exit. Fred and Honey got up and ran after her and they all meet at Wasabi's van. They all jumped in and Wasabi speed off towards the bank. Unbeknownst to them a shadowy figure was hidden on top of the SFIT Nerd Lab building watching them drive off and then recede to the darkness.

Wasabi pulled the van into an alleyway a block away from the bank and they all jumped out wearing their superhero armor. Except Wasabi who was rushing his on cause he had to drive. "Wait up guys!"

The four of them were running down the sidewalk towards the bank when Hiro came on the intercom. "Okay guys. Me and Baymax are coming thru the back. Baymax scan showed five guys, armed. Three up front, One in the back, and One in the vault. You four take care of the Three up front and me and Baymax got the guy back here. We will meet up in front of the Vault."

"Roger that! Let's go ladies!" GoGo said as she sped forward followed by Fredzilla, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi. GoGo sped inside behind them and hid behind the counter waiting for everyone else to catch up. Once everyone was ready she jumped out and thru her disc at the guy in the middle who was knocked out. Fred jumped out firing his flamethrower making the guy on the right jump back, Honey Lemon turned around and thru a blue chem ball that exploded and froze the guy in place. Wasabi then ran up and cut the third guy's gun in half and put him in a choke hold making him pass out.

"Good, let's tie them up and get to the vault!" GoGo said as she tied up the guy she knocked out.

Hiro and Baymax where on top of a nearby store looking down on the lone man in the alley behind the bank. "What do you recommend Hiro?" Baymax asked as Hiro contemplated. "Alright here we go. Baymax we fly down and I jump off behind him. You land in front and while he's distracted I'll knock him out with that pipe down there ok?"

"Even though I do not like harming others, I believe this will be best considering he has a automatic weapon." Baymax said as Hiro jumped on his back. They flew down and Hiro landed softly behind the guy as Baymax flew ahead and landed in front of him.

"AAAHHH. W-what the hell are you?" They guy screamed pointing his gun at him. While Hiro picked up the pipe and was walking behind him. However Hiro stepped on a twig while he swung and they guy turned making Hiro hit his weapon to the ground. The guy, slightly shocked proceeded to fight Hiro who, luckily, knew Karate thanks to training with Baymax, was holding his own. Unfortunately they guy pulled out a knife and got a cheap shot on a weak spot in Hiro's armor on his leg causing a decent cut. Baymax then picked up the guy and administered a gas mask with a concoction that knocked him out.

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Hiro said holding the cut on his leg.

'It did not seem necessary until a knife was pulled out of his hidden pocket." Baymax said. "Hiro, you have been cut. I would recommend an anti-bacteri-"

"Not now Baymax, we need to get to the vault. Let's tie this guy up first." Hiro said as he found some rope and tied the assailant up to the pipes running along the walls. "There, let's get inside."

Hiro and Baymax walked in thru the maintenance door, winding thru the whole tunnels before coming out near the owner's office. Inside all the workers and civilians were tied up. "Everyone don't worry, Big Hero 6 is here. There's one more person to restrain and then we can safely get you out of here." Hiro said, everyone there smiled behind there duct taped faces.

"Let's go Baymax!"

GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fredzilla, and Wasabi finished tieing up the robbers and heading towards the vault with their guards up. As they reached the vault they saw it cracked open and stopped where they were. "Let's wait here for Hiro." GoGo said. And they waited. After 30 seconds Hiro, followed by Baymax walked around the corner and saw them. He quietly rushed over to them, "Hey Guys!" Hiro said.

"Hiro, what happened? Are you okay?" GoGo said as she looked down at Hiro's leg. To say she worried about the kid was an understatement. She doesn't know what started it but she always secretly cared and worried about him.

Hiro blushed, but because of the tinted visor you couldn't see it."I'm fine GoGo, it's just a small cut, nothing big. How'd it go up front?"

GoGo sighed, "All three up front are tied down. And I'm checking that cut after this!" She pointed and said sternly. "Anyway we waited here for you. What's our move on this last guy? How armed is he?"

"Baymax, scan the room please." Hiro said.

"Scan complete. One life sign inside, no weapons detected but the thickne-"

"Than let's just go!" GoGo said walking up.

"GOGO WAIT!" But it was to late, the person inside shot a missile at the door which flew off it's hinges. The vault door flew by hitting her right side and sending her flying with it. The door landed with a loud thud and GoGo landed a few feet away on her right side making the pain to bearable and causing her to pass out. "GOGO! GUYS! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Hiro said as he ran towards GoGo. The team took the guy down relatively easy with Wasabi only having a bloody knuckle from hitting the guy so hard he knocked him clean out as well as a few teeth. The restrained him and ran towards GoGo who was still unconscious lying in Hiro's lap. "Did you get him?" Hiro asked not even looking at them.

Honey Lemon leaned next to them and looked at GoGo with a few tears and Fred had his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I may have accidently knocked a few teeth out but, he deserved it." Wasabi said. Hiro just nodded.

"I would recommend getting GoGo to a hospital. My scans show the following: Slight fracture in the forearm, 1 broken rib, 2 fractured ribs, and a slight concussion. She will be completely recover though she still needs medical treatment." Baymax said. Honey Lemon instantly felt better. Hiro nodded and rose with GoGo in his arms.

"I'll take her to the hospital, can you guys move them all to the front and leave them for the cops?" Hiro asked as he put GoGo in Baymax's outstretched arms.

Wasabi nodded and put a firm hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Don't worry Hiro, we've got this. Get her fixed up." He said giving him a strong smile. Hiro felt better and jumped on Baymax's back as they walked away and flew to the hospital once outside. Wasabi sighed, "Alright, can you two get this guy? I'll find the one out back."

Hiro was in the waiting room, it had been 4 hours since GoGo was taken in and 3 hours since he heard anything. He was now half asleep in his chair when the nurse finally came in with an update. "Mr. Hamada?" Hiro jumped and looked around. When he saw the nurse he jumped up, "How is she? Can I see her yet?"

"Don't worry Mr. Hamada, she doing just fine. In fact, she'll be able to leave in the morning. I can take you to her if you'd like?" The nurse said smiling.

"Hiro jumped out of his seat, "Yes please!" He said happily.

The nurse walked Hiro down the hall turning a few times before reaching GoGo room. "Here we are. You can stay as long as you like, even till morning, though only one person. Anyone else must leave at 8 p.m. like everyone else okay?" She said. "Yes ma'am." Hiro said smiling. The nurse smiled and walked away leaving Hiro by himself.

Hiro turned to the door and readied himself to go in. _Why am I nervous? I mean, it's just GoGo. It's not like I like her or something. Wait do I? NO! STOP! Why am I questioning myself? Ugh! Now I'm confused!_ Hiro sighed and went inside. He saw GoGo there watching the news. They were covering the robbery and talking about the team. She turned and saw Hiro.

"Hey Hiro." She smiled slightly.

"Hey Go. How are you? You feeling alright?" Hiro asked as he walked to the seat next to her.

GoGo turned to look at him. "Yeah I feel fine actually, a little sore but other than that, I'm fine." GoGo said confidently.

"That's good. Next time, wait for Baymax to finish his scan will yeah. I...I don't want to see you get hurt." Hiro said looking down.

GoGo looked at him, "Hiro,...I'm sorry okay. I-I should've waited, but you can't expect us not to get hurt ya know. We are superheroes after all." GoGo said with a small frown.

Hiro looked up, "I know it's just…..nevermind."

"Hiro, tell me. You know you can talk to me ya knucklehead."

That hit Hiro a bit hearing that, he took a second before caving in, "I don't want to lose you like I did Tadashi. Seeing you walking away and then the big explosion brought back memories of when Tadashi…..when Tadashi walked away just like that. I-I don't think I could stand l-losing you like I did him." Hiro finished putting his elbows on his knees and his hands over his eyes.

GoGo just stared for a minute, not sure of what to say. After knowing Hiro so long she's never known him to just break like this, she honestly didn't know what to do. She did the only thing she think of, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked up slowly. "Hiro, don't worry. You won't lose me, I promise I'll always be here for you, okay?" She smiled and squeezed his. Hiro smiled and squeezed her hand in return.

Then Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi came rushing in and crowded GoGo's bed. Honey Lemon ran to the other side and gave GoGo and big hug, "Oh my gosh GoGo are you doing alright!"

"Honey Lemon, I'm fine...but...your chocking...me!" GoGo exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Honey Lemon released her as she regained her supply of oxygen. "But are you doing alright? You're not to hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Honey Lemon, in fact the doctor said I can leave tomorrow morning." GoGo said smiling at her best friend.

"Really! So soon?" Honey Lemon gasped.

"Wow, already!" Wasabi said. Of course Wasabi always was a neat freak and on top of that was always careful and would over due it when it came to health. Like how he has a cast on his fist even though all he did was punch hard enough to break skin.

"Yeah! I'm fine, really! Besides my broken rib which I need to be careful for a few weeks I'm all good." GoGo said. She understood there worry but she hated hospitals to be fair. So when the doctor said she could leave early as long as she was careful and took some medication for a time, she jumped on that opportunity.

"Well we're just happy you're safe. I'll make sure the apartment is cleaned and comfortable for you to relax." Honey Lemon said, as Fred jumped in. "Oh, and don't worry about the costs. Krei came by and paid for it. Apparently his money was in one of the lock boxes in the vault that almost got stolen. Plus he feels he owes us!"

"Really? Well I suppose that's why he keeps calling. Maybe I should have a chat with him later this week." Hiro perked up. _Maybe with his help we can establish an actual HQ to train and store our armors._ Hiro drifted off into his thoughts.

"Well we need to head out. We never completely cleaned up at the Nerd Lab, so we are going to do just that and put up our things. Fred going to clean your station." Wasabi said heading to the door.

"Ugh do I have to though! I just got a new comic book and haven't gotten a chance to read it" Fred exclaimed as Honey Lemon nudged his shoulder,"Come on Freddy, do it for GoGo."

"Don't mess up bike!" GoGo yelled as they walked out of the door. She shook her head smiling. Then she moved her attention to Hiro, still trapped in his thoughts. She smiled, _He looks so cute when he's thinking. WOAH! Where did that come from? Ugh. I still can't believe I fell for this dork. But he's an amazing dork._ She smiled and punched him in the shoulder bringing him back into reality.

"Wah! What was that for Go?" Hiro said rubbing his shoulder. Realization dawned on him that they were still holding hands.

"You were trapped in your thoughts, don't you need to head home? I'm sure Cass would be worried about you." She said, even though she didn't want to be left alone in a hospital.

"No actually, the nurse said I was allowed to stay all night, so I sent Baymax home and told him to tell Aunt Cass I was staying at Fred's. I-If that's..uh...y-you know..alright with you that is..hehe.." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"That's find with me but...where are you going to sleep?" She asked, a little worried he'd end up sleeping on the floor. Though she knows he'd be fine. She's caught him passed out on the floor of his garage before.

"Oh, I'd probably just use that cushiony chair over there. I'll be fine on it." Hiro said pointing to the far end of the room.

Just then the nurse from earlier walked in."Hi Mr. Hamada. Ms. Tomago, I'm giving you some pain meds that will make you sleep okay. If you're leaving tomorrow then you must get at least 8 hours okay?" The nurse said while injecting the medication into her IV.

GoGo nodded and immediately felt the effects of the medication making her drowsy. She layed back into her pillow barely awake when she heard Hiro's voice,"Sl...p ..ll .oGo" was all she hear before passing out.

"Sleep well GoGo." Hiro said, rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand he was holding. "So she'll be fine to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, even though we would've like to keep her an extra day, she was very adamant on leaving as soon as she could. Anyway, I have some more patients to attend to. I'll see you later okay." She said as she walked out.

Hiro sighed and watch GoGo sleep until he soon found himself passed out next to her, still holding hands.

Somewhere off in the distance of san fransokyo in a dark room was a lone man looking out into the skyline. Soon another walked,"Sir, our 5 men sent to rob the San Fransokyo State Bank have been caught by Big Hero 6 and sent to jail."

The leader's shoulders sunk and in a menacing voice said,"Can you retreive them out like you did me? I wish to deal with them myself."

"Y-yes sir, but what of the mission to get your daughter sir? She's still not found after being released from the hospital." The assistant said.

"Did I not just say to retrieve the men from jail. My daughter can wait a bit longer while I deal with these failures James!" The leader said turning to him, face hidden in the shadows.

"Y-yes sir!" James said as he stumbled out to begin his new mission.

The leader just stared at the door in thought,"I'm sorry Abigail, you will have to wait."

The next morning GoGo woke up feeling completely regenerated. She went to stretch when she felt a tugging on her hand. She looked down and was surprised as she saw Hiro slumped over asleep and holding her hand. She smiled and decided to wait till he woke up instead of waking him from his slumber.

3 Hours later GoGo was walking out of the hospital followed by Hiro. They immediately went to the Lucky Cat Cafe where they meet everyone there and Fred outside. "Baymax told me he said you were staying at my place. I'd figured it seem weird if I walked in without you little dude."

Hiro smiled,"Thanks Fred!" And the three walked in and sat at a booth. Aunt Cass walked up and hugged Hiro and asked what everyone wanted. When she returned with everything they all got down to eating and conversing. With Hiro and GoGo sitting ever so slightly closer and stealing one or two more glances at each other than usual.

 **And that's a wrap. So how do you all like? My very first FanFiction. Remember, nice helpful only, hate will be blocked. Also give me ideas on where you think I should go. Yes I'll explain how Callaghan got out as well as other little tid bits but that was like I said, a preview to my little Big Hero 6 HGUniverse. I hope you enjoyed and leave a favorite and/or follow! Arigato for reading!**


End file.
